


Baby Come Here and Ride it Out [kink bingo mark: overstimulation]

by Incadence



Series: Bangtan Kink Bingo [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Marking, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im sinful, kinkbingobts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incadence/pseuds/Incadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But they do have all the time in the world, so why not make the most of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Come Here and Ride it Out [kink bingo mark: overstimulation]

Taehyung is always needy at the start of the night.

He doesn’t have to say anything. But Jeongguk knows.

He’s tasted Taehyung’s skin so many times, seen the way his pleasure, pure and beautiful, shaped the curve of his lips and the roll of his hips; so it’s easy to recognize the fierce familiarity that was want and desire and arousal. So Jeongguk always knew when Taehyung wanted it.  And he’s a tease because of it.

When Taehyung wants it he starts fidgeting, a soft tilt of his head, a gentle tap against the denim of Jeongguk’s thigh. Jeongguk, as always, would ignore it at first, eyes fixed on the television as Taehyung’s gaze shifts to him, light and hot. Next, the touches linger, a skitter of fingers against Jeongguk’s collarbone, where Taehyung had bitten a kiss last night, dark and pretty against his skin. Jeongguk arches at that, and Taehyung smiles.

And like always, Jeongguk doesn’t look at him, not yet anyways; instead he arches his neck, a small invitation that Taehyung takes. Taehyung leans in to press his lips--the barest kiss, against the juncture of his throat. Jeongguk shivers at that, and it’s then, he rests his hand on Taehyung’s knee, it might be a warning, or it might be an invitation. Whatever it was, Taehyung knows Jeongguk likes to tease, but there’s always a breaking point, and Taehyung manages to find it every time.

Today, Jeongguk’s breaking point is broken with teeth. There’s a corner behind Jeongguk’s ear that Taehyung knows drives him crazy, and when Taehyung scrapes his teeth against it, it sends a sharp flare of pleasure that blooms across Jeongguk’s stomach, breathed into a short gasp, and fluttered eyelids.

“Fuck,” Jeongguk mutters under his breath, and Taehyung laughs.

“There we go,” Taehyung is soft and teasing when Jeongguk pushes Taehyung into the couch and leans in to kiss him. The first kiss is usually chaste. The second, and third are more harried, and the one’s that follow drip with desperation and want, translated to moving mouths, wet lips and tangled fingers.

The sun is only just setting, the sky a soft, apricot inching into grey. So they’ve got the whole night ahead of them. Jeongguk would like to drag it out but Taehyung never lets him. He’s too needy at the start of the night, all scrabbled fingers and wild moans. Right now, Taehyung is rolling his hips against Jeongguk’s thighs, fingers slipping under Jeongguks shirt to tease wild skin.All he does is want and take. 

The first time is always fast. Jeongguk grinds down, Taehyung arches up, and pleasure flares, simple, wonderful and overwhelming. Jeongguk gets Taehyung off easily, and Taehyung’s so needy at this point it’s easy for the quick tug of fingers to drag out the orgasm. A tangled mess of Jeongguk’s name, mixed with the stuttering of his hips.

It’s always beautiful, and as always. Jeongguk wants more.

“Babe,” Jeongguk murmurs, moving up to nip at Taehyung’s chin. “When are you going to get hard again?” 

Taehyung is shivery, the inklings of orgasm still curling against his skin. It’s almost too much, but with Jeongguk it’s always is too much. So Taehyung laughs shakily, as Jeongguk peels off his shirt, and shucks off his pants, his cock standing pretty and hard against his stomach.

“Touch me again,” Taehyung breathes shakily. And Jeongguk eases Taehyung’s thighs open, fingers skimming over his half hard cock. And when Jeongguk looks up to hold Taehyung’s gaze, the slight smirk of his lips. His skin feel likes it’s on fire--a fire that burns too hot, but yet Taehyung can’t stop arching his hips for Jeongguk, can’t stop wanting and needing. And when Jeongguk slips a lubed finger in, it’s almost enough for Taehyung to break there and then.

The second time, is less fast. Taehyung’s too loose, too sated to want, so they let the small fiery blooms of pleasure burn. The longer it takes to drag it all out from Taehyung’s lips, the better it feels in the end. And Jeongguk is always patient if it means watching the beautiful way pleasure moulded itself on Taehyung’s body.

Taehyung is a broken mess, nails digging into the couch, when Jeongguk slips a second finger in, and when they graze against his prostate, Taehyung hips stutter up, and he reaches down to get himself off, eyes fixed on Jeongguk. “Jeongguk,” Taehyung breathes, a tiny warning. “I don’t… I dont want to come yet.”

Jeongguk laughs, fingers curving to hear the beautiful way Taehyung moans for him. “Come, Taehyung,” He breathes. “It doesn’t matter either way. Because I’m still going to fuck you tonight.”

“I’m… I’m not going to last.” Taehyung begins thrusting back into Jeongguk’s fingers, mouth open in pleasure and desire.

“Babe,” Jeongguk says, the words are firm and do not shake. “We have all the time in the world. So _come for me, Taehyung.”_

At that, Taehyung reaches down to curl his other hand in Jeongguk’s hair, rolling his ass into Jeongguks fingers, moans harried, and messy. The orgasm doesnt come slowly. It hits like a wave against his ribs, it hits like uncontrolled flames against his stomach and its breathed into a messy moan of Jeongguk’s name as he spills over his fist, in strings of white against his stomach. .

This time, Taehyung is gone. A sated mess on the couch, His chest is painted white, a wild mess that Jeongguk dips his fingers in, skimming them over the sensitive arch of his stomach, and the heaving of his chest. This time, Taehyung doesn’t recover as quickly. But Jeongguk is always patient.

It’s only after slow kisses, the gentle press of hips and then three, four, slow tugs of his cock that Taehyung is fully hard again. Between the fucks, Jeongguk is already a leaking mess, cock standing hard, desire lacing in every wild kiss and breathy moan, smearing pre come against the sticky wetness of Taehyung’s thighs.

Taehyung was always beautiful. But like this, the lazy moans, the fucked out jerks of his hips, how  _wrecked_  he looked, it’s enough for desire to almost burn through his very skin. 

The things was, getting Taehyung hard again, wasn’t exactly difficult, more that Jeongguk had to be patient. This time, there was no need for wet mouths, and beautiful hands. This time Taehyung wanted to be fucked, and Jeongguk was sick of waiting.

“Now,” Taehyung says finally, eyelids fluttering. “I want you to fuck me now.”

Jeongguk hesitates, and Taehyung brings him down for a kiss against wet, trembling lips. “Are… Are you sure?”

Taehyung opens his eyes to look at him. “Yes, I’m ready.  _I want you.”_

Its like something in Jeongguk snaps, and he wastes no time at all. He pushes Taehyung into the couch, and pushes his thighs open. Taehyung is open for him, chest heaving, lips trembling, eyes hazy with pleasure and want. A complete and utter mess. And when Jeongguk finally pushes in, Taehyung gives a dirty moan, like Jeongguk’s cock in him was all he ever craved and needed, pushing back like he  _wants_  it. 

“Can I move?” Jeongguk says, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against the corner of Taehyung’s mouth.

Taehyung’s arches his neck, nails digging into Jeongguk’s shoulders hard enough to leave little, red crescents. “Please,”

Jeongguk doesn’t need to be asked twice, so he pulls back, letting Taehyung follow the movement of his hips, before pushing back in, filling him up, giving Taehyung what he wanted, fucking him better than anyone ever could. Taehyung is lost, a wild mess under Jeongguk, and he rolls his ass back, hands settling in between in his thighs to get himself off.

And even when Taehyung comes, painting Jeongguk’s chest white, Jeongguk doesn’t stop, only keeps fucking and fucking. Even when the orgasm starts to fade, and fire burns itself against Taehyung’s trembling thighs, Jeongguk’s thrusts slow down into slight kisses, and the gentle roll of hips. But he does not stop. And Taehyung smiles lazily up at him.

“Hey,” Taehyung says,” You can come on my face, I wouldn’t mind.”

At that point, Taehyung is already painted beautifully, white dripping across his shoulders, sticky on his stomach. A fucking masterpiece that was all  _his._

Jeongguk exhales, leaning in to press a kiss against Taehyung’s lips before pulling out. Taehyung ends up sucking him off, lazy and soft, and just when Jeongguk feels the inklings of orgasm at the edges, Taehyung pulls off with a wet  _pop,_  and lets Jeongguk get himself off. And when Jeongguk does come, ropes of it drip across Taehyung’s cheek, pretty and shiny against his lips.

Jeongguk laughs shakily, collapsing against Taehyung’s chest. “I can’t believe we didn’t even make it to the bedroom.” He wrinkles his nose, at the stickiness between them. “We made a mess.”

Taehyung doesn’t reply at first. And when he does, it’s unexpected. “What time is it?” He asks.

Jeongguk turns to stare at the clock. “A little past ten, why?”

Taehyung smile is wrecked. “It’s still early.”

“Shit,” Jeongguk says, mouth dropping open.  _“You want to go another round?”_

Taehyung leans in to press an open mouthed kiss against Jeongguk’s shoulder. “Yes. After all, we have all the time in the world.”

Jeongguk sighs, but still he sinks to his knees, hands falling to linger over Taehyung’s thighs. And maybe the touch of their skin the fourth time is a little too much, and maybe Taehyung is already a wrecked mess. But they do have all the time in the world, so why not make the most of it? Jeongguk thinks, as he watches Taehyung come for the fourth time.

**Author's Note:**

> omg  
> this bingo  
> is  
> sinfUL  
> pray for me guys


End file.
